Girls Like You
by Harper Sy
Summary: Azazel's job was simple: release Lucifer from Hell and start the Apocalypse. Simple, right? But Azazel couldn't do all of that by himself. He needed help. That's where the Special Children came in. That little task had been Lucifer's idea; infuse demon blood into human children, and the strongest would free the fallen angel from Hell. But Azazel also had a plan of his own.
1. Prologue

_'Cause girls like you_  
 _Run around with guys like me_  
 _'Til sundown, when I come through_  
 _I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

-Girls Like You; **from Maroon 5 [feat. Cardi B]**

* * *

Remi always hated when the curtains were drawn. It kept all the sunlight out, it kept her from observing the outside. And she _loved_ observing the outside. It always kept her interest, seeing all the little things. Remi loved looking at the trees and bushes; she loved watching cars come and go; she loved seeing the people. There was always _some_ thing that kept her interest. It wasn't very hard, though. At only five, Remi was extremely curious; and it was seen as both an endearing _and_ problematic trait. Her curiosity was what helped her learn, but it could also get her into a world of trouble.

So when Remi decided she was going to draw her bedroom curtains back, that immediately put her in danger. But she didn't know that; she didn't _believe_ she was in any sort of danger. In Remi's mind, everything was just fine. Sure, she lived in seclusion and moved around a lot, but she didn't see it as weird. That was her life, and there really wasn't much she could do to change it.

But when those curtains opened, and the sunlight pooled in, there was a level of excitement that exploded in Remi's body. She could see the outside! She could see the trees and bushes, she could see the people and the cars — she could see what _fascinated_ her for so long.

And that's when her bedroom door opened. Almost violently, too.

"Remi, what did I tell you about opening your curtains?" The voice was feminine, but held a sharpness to it. The kind of sharpness that made the five year old jump from where she stood. A bubble of fear filled Remi's stomach, causing her to quickly step away from the window. Her small hand dropped to her side, causing the curtain to close. The five year old was almost scared to turn around, not wanting to see the look on her caregiver's face. Would the expression be one of annoyance or anger? Would it be more frustrated than anything? Remi couldn't say for sure, all she knew was that she was scared to look. "Do you understand what could happen if anyone _saw_ you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Remi murmured, her voice soft and timid.

"What would happen, Remi?"

"I'd get in trouble."

"Not just _you_. I'd get in serious trouble, as well." There was some bitterness that seeped into the voice, showing a definite sign of anger. "There's a reason I keep us hidden, Remi. It's for our own safety."

"I promise not to do it again."

"You keep saying that, but you'll go and do it over and over and over again."

"I'm really sorry, ma'am."

There was a long silence that fell between the two. Remi liked to think that maybe she was off the hook, but she knew it was unlikely. Her caregiver was one to hold grudges, to never let things go without retaliation. The chances of the five year old getting punished were high with each little mistake. Whether it was looking out the window or misinterpreting simple instructions, Remi would always get some form of punishment. It was a rather simple, yet barbaric, structure. It had to be put into place rather quickly, or else everything would be thrown into chaos.

"Come with me, Remi. I've something to show you."

Feeling her chest constrict, the five year old turned around, her eyes seemingly _glued_ to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at her caregiver. Remi was frightened to see what would happen.

"Look at me."

With a soft whimper, Remi's eyes slowly came up, looking at her caregiver anxiously. Black eyes. It was a rather common sight, but it still caused the five year old a great sense of fear. She didn't like seeing the black eyes; it made her feel as though she were looking into nothingness. Remi understood, after years of learning and understanding her culture, that black eyes typically meant _demon_. But there were also different _kinds_ of demons, so different types of eye color changes. Either way, Remi found it to be _any_ thing but pleasant.

"You've really started to piss me off, Remi." Taking a step forward, the young girl's caregiver glowered down at her. "Your father may let you get away with certain things, but under my supervision, you're no different than any other cambion I've come across."

"Is there a problem here?"

Another voice, one Remi recognized all too well. Well, it wasn't the _same_ voice every time, but she was able to tell who it was by the general tone. The almost sarcastic, antagonistic lilt to it, how it brought shivers up Remi's spine. It could only mean one thing. . .

In an instant, Remi's caregiver whirled around, looking at the figure behind her in fear. Without a second thought, the demon-possessed woman bowed, her body trembling slightly.

"There's no problem, sir."

"Remi, is there a problem here?"

His eyes were probably more terrifying than the caregiver's. They seemed to pierce _right_ through Remi, looking at every little bit of her while looking right through her. It was a feeling she never wanted to feel again.

"I. . .uhm. . ." Remi's eyes flickered between her caregiver and him. She wanted to tell the truth, but she also had no idea what the consequences would be. Would she get in trouble for reporting any misconduct? Would her caregiver get in trouble? It was all really overwhelming.

"I see." His response was quiet, almost thoughtful. Nothing like his usual tone. "Well, looks like I've got a bit of work on my hands."

Remi's eyes widened a bit, her heart hammering painfully in her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was cause problems, but it seemed as though it was already too late. It was the inability to answer such a simple question was going to result in _some_ thing happening, she just didn't know _what_. That was probably what scared Remi the most, the unpredictability of it all. While demons all came from the same place, they were all so different. They had their own hierarchy, and it all depended on the color of their eyes. That was how Remi saw it, at least. Her five year old mind determined _that_ little fact to be true.

Raising his hand, he aimed it at the caregiver. A smirk came along his face as her body stiffened and she struggled to breathe.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." The man smiled at Remi, his abnormally colored eyes glittering almost maniacally. In an instant, he and the caregiver were gone.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Remi had spent a good portion of her life studying and observing demons. In the supernatural world, such entities were considered rare. They hardly ever came to the human world if necessary; or if they did, it wasn't very often. In Remi's case, the demons she encountered in her life were, more or less, powerful in their own right. They had their own responsibilities to her, and she had to be on her best behavior. She had to take into consideration everything they told her, every little bit that they did for her. Being a cambion meant that she was seen in a different light compared to other full-blooded demons; but at the same time, her heritage meant she was also held in high regards.

That seemed to be another thing. Despite Remi's particular background, she had to keep in mind there were some demons who'd still see her as scum. Cambions were seen as abominations by demons, and they'd be outright treated as such. There would also be other creatures who'd see Remi's heritage as anything but natural. Angels, for starters. Maybe even hunters. Either way, half-breeds were held in a negative light. And while Remi was seen as an abomination by nearly everyone around her, she had to take in some important survival techniques. A lot of those techniques came with the abilities she developed over the years, the rest came from what she observed from those around her. Manipulation — whether it be psychological or emotional. Torture if need be — again, it could be psychological or emotional, maybe even physical. The list could go on.

But what was the point of it all? No one seemed to be telling Remi a damned thing. Not one demon either knew what was going on, or wanted to _tell_ what was going on. It didn't make an ounce of sense. And Remi was getting tired of it.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

The job itself was very long and tedious. It required years of careful planning; it took years of patience and delicate precision; it took a _lot_ of willpower. That was the important thing. As long as the patience and willpower was there, then the job could pan out perfectly. Everything was starting to fall into place; thankfully. The pawns had been fed, a few lives had to be ruined, but that's the price to pay for success. Once everything was really in motion, then the end would finally befall the world.

Sadly, though, the game of patience was still going on. The pawns weren't at the right age to start displaying their abilities. They were getting close, but they weren't _there_ yet. Once they were all at the right moment, then they'll be put to the ultimate test.

Until then, all anyone could really do was sit back, wait, and enjoy the show.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I know it took too long to post, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Hopefully you guys understand that.**

 **Nothing in the SPN fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks I wear. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Be sure to leave some constructive criticism where you think it's due. I'd love to know where I could use some improvement and whatnot. That kind of stuff is super important to me!**

 **If you guys want, you could leave a random fact in the review section. It could be on something old or on something new. It's completely up to you guys.**

 **You guys are absolutely amazing!**

 **Please, be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Until then, I'll see you all on the flip side.**

 **Harper Sy**


	2. Chapter 1

_I love making you believe_  
 _What you get is what you see_  
 _But I'm so fake happy_  
 _I feel so fake happy_  
 _And I bet everybody here_  
 _Is just as insincere_  
 _We're all so fake happy_  
 _And I know fake happy_

-Fake Happy; **by Paramore**

* * *

Life as a cambion was incredibly difficult. There were very specific, very _strict_ , rules to abide by. If, by any reason, those rules were _broken_ , then some form of punishment would ensue. Remi had to live, breathe, and _embody_ that way of life. Existing in a world that would happily see her dead than anything else, the teen had to understand she needed to keep herself a secret from the world around her. In the years since she realized her true heritage, she had to come to terms with the consequences of outing herself in any way.

The demons that came in and out of Remi's life made those points very clear. Cambions weren't supposed to exist; they weren't supposed to have any place in the world, supernatural or human. But Remi's existence was different when compared to other half-bloods. She had a special purpose, one she _still_ didn't know about. It was frustrating, being told she had a certain level of importance, but not being told the whole story.

"Your father made it very clear you needed preparation." Pretty much all of Remi's demonic caregivers gave her that line. "Preparation", in their minds and in her father's mind, meant honing her abilities. The powers a half-demon inherited depended on the demonic parent; just like a Nephilim's power depended on their angelic parent. In Remi's case, her father must've been a very powerful demon. It'd make sense. Black eyed demons had lower tier abilities; the higher up a demon was in the hierarchy, the more intense their abilities seemed to be.

The few times Remi saw her father, she understood that he was different than the others. He didn't have the same black eyes as her caregivers. His were piercing, almost maniacal. It was. . .horrifying. But Remi knew better than to let her emotions show every time he came around. Hiding her true feelings was important. He wouldn't allow weakness in his growing faction. Weakness would lead to the downfall of everything. And if something like _that_ were to happen. . .well, it'd be Hell for anyone in close proximity.

That was another thing that was taught early on. If Remi's father was angry enough, then he'd lash it out on anyone and everyone in his line of sight. In his eyes, he spent too much time planning and laying out the necessary steps. He'd done so much for his kind, that any wrong turn, any failure, no matter how small, would anger him. It was frightening. Remi had to learn how to _succeed_ , to be the good little follower her father needed. When she had been younger, she had been easier to control, easier to manipulate. As a preteen, she proved to be somewhat difficult, but she was still under her father's command. Remi's teenage years proved to be the most difficult. She had grown stubborn, combative. She didn't want to listen to anyone if she could help it; she'd do whatever it took to be as hardheaded as possible.

Until one day.

 **(◕‿◕✿)**

"What?" Remi's brows furrowed in confusion. Her father had appeared for the first time in eighteen months, his piercing eyes looking at her intently. There was a slight smirk on his face, his arms folded over his chest. "A. . .mission?" Remi asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's a _very_ important mission."

"I don't understand. I thought I wasn't ready to go out and. . ." Remi's mouth shut the second she saw her father's hand come up. He was silencing her.

"Think of this as. . .an initiation." His smirk widened, his hand lowered. "If you're successful, then I'll know you're ready. If you fail, then you'll have to be punished."

Swallowing thickly, Remi nodded. "What do I have to do?" she asked. While she had no problem giving the other demons a hard time, she knew better than to talk back or lash out against her father. Remi would have to be on some kind of suicide mission to think that would be acceptable.

"Your siblings are watching over the other children for me," he said, "but I have one in particular that I've had my eye on."

"Okay. . ."

"There's one residing in California; he's attending university there. All I want you to do is keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"What makes him so different than the others?" Remi asked.

"His background. He used to be a hunter, but he thought he could leave the life. You know how that goes — how _tragic_ it can be."

Nodding, Remi looked down for a moment. She had to think over what she was being told. Her father was attempting to initiate her, for some unknown reason. If she did well, then she'd be able to move forward with her father. If she failed. . .But none of it seemed to make any sense. She still didn't have a clue about her father's true intentions, and it left her more confused than anything. His desire to give blood to human babies, to watch over them for God knows how long — nothing about his plans seemed to click with her.

"If you pass this initiation, Remi," he stated, "then I'll reveal my plans to you. I know I've kept you in the dark, but it was for your own protection."

"You'll only tell me if I do well?" she asked.

"Only if you succeed."

"Fine," Remi said. "I'll watch over him."

"Try and befriend him. From what I've been told, though, he has a girlfriend. But human males are so fragile. . .they can break when given the right opportunities."

 **(◕‿◕✿)**

Sam thoroughly enjoyed college life. It was so different than his childhood, much more positive. He'd finally get the steady education he craved for, the chance at an "apple pie life", as Dean would put it. No more monsters, no more moving around or anything connected to the supernatural. Sam had a chance to live the life he always wanted. Sure, he'd think about his old life, and sometimes he'd feel a bit guilty for leaving how he did; but at the same time, he wasn't willing to lay down his life because of his father's obsessions. Sam had goals, he had ambitions, none of which involved _hunting_.

But, at the same time, he hoped his future would have involved Dean. The two grew up close, having an almost unbreakable bond. At least, until Stanford got involved. Then everything in the Winchester family seemed to fall apart. Dean went off to continue hunting with their father; Sam chose an education and a future as a lawyer. He was also given the chance to have a nice, stable relationship with a girl. Jess had been his _only_ steady relationship; the one that didn't end in constant heartbreak or a one-night stand. That was also a definite plus from leaving the hunting life. No more nameless girls in crappy motel rooms. Now, Sam himself never considered himself a heartbreaker, only because he'd never had the chance to have a real girlfriend before. But he heard enough from Dean to know the truth — hunters never settled down, that's why nameless girls were brought in. Jess, for Sam, was exactly what he needed to prove his brother wrong. He didn't _need_ one girl for one night in order to be content; he needed someone who was devoted, consistent, and supportive.

That was probably why Sam was so at odds with Dean and their father. He didn't like the moving, he didn't like the hunting or the killing — he wanted stability, he wanted the opportunity to have the life that was stolen from him. His father was obsessed with finding the creature that killed the mother of his children; Dean was content with doing what he'd been taught to do, following orders and being a good, little soldier.

Thankfully, life was full of surprises. And it seemed as though more of them were turning out to be good for Sam. He felt as though nothing could ever go wrong for him anymore.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hey, everybody! I know it's been too long since this chapter was posted, but here it is! I'd like to apologize for not having it up sooner, I got sidetracked by other things. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, though.**

 **Nothing in the SPN fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the shoes on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, be sure to leave some constructive criticism. I'd love to know where I can improve and what I'm doing well in. So, guys, please don't hesitate to leave some.**

 **So, how many of you guys have seen the 'Dark Phoenix' trailer? I know a lot of people are comparing it to 'The Last Stand', which I guess makes sense, but I think it looks promising. The only problem is that I don't like how. . . determined the producers/writers/etc. are on having Mystique be front and center through all of it. I thought Jennifer Lawrence did a decent job up until 'Apocalypse', then I found her portrayal of Mystique to be a bit obnoxious. But that's just me. What did you guys think?**

 **Before I wrap this up, be sure to leave a random fact in the review section. It could be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **You guys are absolutely amazing!**

 **Please be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys on the flip side.**

 **Harper Sy**


	3. Chapter 2

_Love hasn't been here_  
 _Since you went away_  
 _Love hasn't been here_  
 _And without love, there's no reason to stay..._

-Love Hasn't Been Here; **by the Michael Stanley Band**

* * *

 _I'm okay. . .I'm not scared; I'm fine. . .I've got this, I'm not scared. . .I'm okay. . ._

Those thoughts flitted through Remi's mind as she double — even _triple_ — checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror. She had to make sure she looked as appropriate as possible before leaving the compound. Having spent most of her life associating and interacting with _demons_ , Remi had no real clue how humans interacted with each other. She honestly had no idea how they did _any_ thing, honestly. In her time in the supernatural world, speaking or even _looking_ at humans was practically forbidden. Remi's father forbade it, not wanting to draw any kind of attention to his daughter _or_ to his cause. The less people knew of Remi's existence, the easier everything would be.

But that damn mission. . .it was so sudden, so uncalled for. Never in Remi's life had her father ever mentioned her ever going _out_ to do anything. Any business that needed handling was either done by her father himself, her siblings, or any of the other lesser demons under his control. It felt foreign — _unnatural_ — to go out and actually _do_ something for once.

 _It's an initiation, remember that,_ Remi thought.

Letting out a shaky breath, Remi looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She'd spent the last half hour in that goddamned bathroom trying to make herself look presentable, and the last thing she wanted was to screw up before she even started. Adjusting her bangs and straightening her shirt, Remi nodded, feeling a little more confident. Her latest caregiver had helped her out when it came to her appearance, which took a lot of stress off. In the end, the clothes — and shoes — provided were a black tiered peasant skirt; an over-sized white sweater; and some black flats. The sweater itself looked as though it had seen better days, having a stretched-out appearance. The bottom of the top went just below Remi's hips, with the sleeves ending just above her knuckles. The top of the sweater was a bit low, but not too revealing. Her father wanted her to have some attention, but not _too_ much. He figured his only daughter should look modest yet appealing in some way.

As for Remi's hair, well, her caregiver had outdone herself. The cambion's dark hair had been brushed thoroughly and then straightened. Her bangs were long and a bit choppy, but framed her face rather well. The usual messiness that consumed Remi's hair was in no way noticeable, which was a surprise.

A sharp knock on the bathroom door snapped the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Girl, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late."

"I'll be out in a minute," Remi exclaimed. Taking a moment to gather herself, to just _see_ herself for one last time, she hurried to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Scarlett, the caregiver. She'd been assigned to Remi just a couple months ago, and a decent relationship seemed to have developed between the two. It was a great improvement compared to the others, in all honesty.

Flicking her auburn hair over her shoulder, Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest. "We were supposed to have left already," she exclaimed. "I don't want to deal with your father's temper today, Remi."

"I know, I'm sorry." Fiddling with her fingers, the cambion tried to keep herself as composed as possible. It was a bit hard, considering the amount of pressure she was feeling. Remi's father had been so sudden in his decision; the feeling of shock was still fresh. "We should probably head out now," Remi said.

"No shit," Scarlett mumbled. "We should've been gone _five minutes_ ago."

 **(¬_¬)**

Like many of the demonic caregivers before her, Scarlett was a simple black eyed demon. Nothing special. In Hell, black eyed demons were the low on the demonic hierarchy, seen as nothing more than insects by some. For Scarlett, she hated being seen as lesser. She wanted to be treated as an equal; so maybe it was that motivation, that _fire_ , that caught the attention of Remi's father. Who knows, really? In any case, he was just looking for any loyalist who'd go marching in his crusade. Most of Hell believed he was out of his mind, but his high status and sheer stubbornness made it impossible to get through to him. Then the cambion was born and his plans started _working_ — other demons started to pay attention.

Scarlett followed along with the plans. She agreed with the plots and schemes. She paid attention to Remi and followed all her orders. One wrong move, one failure to comply in some way, and the cambion's father would lose his mind. It was predictable, but frightening nonetheless. Scarlett couldn't afford a beating — or worse — she had other things in mind, too. Ones Remi's father couldn't _possibly_ understand.

"You know, you look nice," Scarlett said. Once Remi _finally_ managed to get out of the bathroom, the duo made it outside and into a car they'd stolen. It was a requirement that they steal a car every once in a while, just to make it easier for them.

"Why don't we just _teleport_ to Stanford?" Remi asked. "It'd be easier."

"We're trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves." Scarlett threw a dry look her ward's way. "Plus, being so low on the totem pole, I don't possess the ability to teleport."

Remi hummed in response. "Well. . .that doesn't mean I can't take you with me," she said.

"As nice as that sounds, driving is our best option. We can't go around drawing too much human attention."

Some silence fell between the two for a few minutes. At that point, they were on the road, leaving the compound and heading in the direction of California. It would be a long trip, one that would possibly test their patience, but it was one that was worth taking. Remi wanted to show herself that she could be trusted. She wanted to know her father's plans, she wanted to know what the big fuss was. There were so many things she didn't know, and it was annoying. At eighteen, Remi would've thought she'd know something.

But with this mission, Remi's loyalties were being tested. She would be given the opportunity to prove herself to her father, to Hell itself. No, she'd be able to prove that she could bring about something _great_. If watching over one of her father's "others" meant she'd be given the vital parts of the family operation, then she'd do whatever it took.

That was a definite promise.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I'd like to apologize for the wait on the chapter. I wanted to have it up sooner, but I got sidetracked. Hopefully you guys can forgive me on that.**

 **Nothing in the SPN fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Be sure to leave constructive criticism! I know this chapter is short, probably shorter than the previous one, but I'm hoping it's at least decent. Now I know this one, and the other one(s), probably have mistakes, and I'd like to know what they are. I'm not super observant to any little things — or big things, it really depends —** **I've done wrong in my writing, so any help from you guys would be awesome.**

 **Also, a question out of curiosity: What movies or TV shows — obviously personal favorites — did you hate or love growing up?**

 **I know it may seem a bit odd, but I'm just curious by nature. For me, I used to love the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, the one from 2004. I actually still love that movie.**

 **Be sure to leave a review if you want.**

 **You guys are absolutely amazing!**

 **Please be kind to one another, okay?**

 **Until then, I'll see you guys on the flip side.**

 **Harper Sy**


End file.
